Spring time in Konoha
by sir brinkley of eastlake
Summary: chapter 3 is here and the story hits a turning point, please read n' review, i enabled anonymous reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**spring time in Konoha**

by: sir brinkley of eastlake

**A.N. I don't usually like romance fics, and I vowed to never write one. but for some awkward reason i can't get this idea out of my head. so this is my first and last romance fanfic ( i hope ), also this is my first naruto fic so i hope I'm not starting out on the wrong foot. I'm blaming any weird moments on the stress of becoming an adult ( I'm 17 now and I've felt strange ever since my birthday ).**

**well here we go, we begin our story in Konoha village ( before the time skip ) on a sleepy spring morning...**

ch 1: I wonder

It was spring, and everybody in the hidden leaf village was just getting used to the warming temperatures, being friendly and catching up after the harsh winter. Lee was running all over town doing odd chores, trying to run faster than he ever did before, though he knocked over several things as he did so. Ino was opening up the flower shop when he came rushing by with a rickshaw of frightened passengers. Iruka was welcoming students to school, many were glad not to have to wear their heavy coats. But Naruto was at his home, sitting on his head upside down, his face turning red with blood, eventually he lost his balance and fell to the floor screaming "AAhhhh, I am so bored, Lee is doing chores, Shikamaru is locked up in the library probably sleeping, and sakura can't stand to be near me for more than five minutes though I can't imagine why? SO WHAT IS THERE TO DO.?"

He sat for a while longer gritting his teeth, till he got a strange idea. "You know… I wonder how Hinata is doing?" he thought to himself. Why would he want to see Hinata all of a sudden, was it boredom. He decided to get a snack from his fridge, but as he opened it he noticed it was almost empty, "Aw man, shopping day again," he looked into his frog wallet, "I'm almost broke, this aint good."

He got on his things and went out to get some food, he went to the market and browsed around, the more he walked the more he began to think of Hinata. He got his bag and went home, thinking of Hinata all the way, he remembered all the times Hinata was around him and all the times she would offer him help, it was a lot, more then he relized. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and Lee came rushing down the street with a cart of bricks.

"LOOK OUT NARUTO, THESE BRICKS ARE TOO HEAVY, I CANNOT STOP!"

Naruto just barely managed to jump to the side before Lee came rushing by. All of his food went flying into the air, he scrambled and managed to catch every last thing before it hit the ground, except for a bag of tomatoes that fell on his head.

"AHHHH, those were expensive, great now I have to was my hair."

When Naruto got home he put the groceries away and went to take a shower, he got out and got dressed, and all of a sudden he started to feel really lonely. "That's it, I'm going to see how Hinata is doing." He declared.

He was at the gates of the Hyuuga community when he saw Neji walking down the street, he panicked slightly 'the last time I was around this part of town I painted mustaches on the statues of the founders of the Hyuuga clan, I better not let him catch me'. Naruto saw a row of stacked barrels, he used replacement with the one in the center of the pillar, leaving the one outside the pile. As Neji walked by he saw the misplaced barrel and saw the charka residue on it, he looked at the pile and noticed Naruto's charka in side it. "Naruto, I know your in there, what are you planning, get out of there now!"

Naruto leaped out and ran down the street, toppling the barrels on top of Neji. Naruto had gotten far away before a soft hand helped Neji out of the barrels, Neji looked up, it was TenTen. "You look like you could use some help there."

"Who asked you." He snarled.

"Oh come on, I came to see how you were doing, you want to hang out together today."

"No, I don't"

"Why not, its not like you have anything else better to do today."

"I have to train."

"Well then i'll train with you."

Neji wanted to say she'd get in the way, but he knew that would make her mad. She didn't put up as good a fight as Lee but he didn't want to get all bruised up before his training, so he sighed out an "alright" and began towards the training grounds.

"YA, your training won't be boring today, hey, wait for me." she stomped off after him.

Hinata was in her room with her window wide open letting in the crisp spring air. She just pressed a flower into the last page of a book and put it on a stack with other finished books. She was admiring all her preserved and pressed flowers lining her walls when she grew cilly. She went to close her window when she paused, she was feeling lonelyand her mind drifted to Naruto, as it often did, when all of a sudden Naruto's head jumped from below the window and she was face to face with him. He let out a loud "Hows it going Hinata, you want to do something today?"

"N-Naruto, I... I..."

"Oh, sorry, did i startle you, i probably should have knocked first."

"No, its OK, I wasn't doing anything important, I-I-I'd love to do something with you today!" she said with a sudden outburst, shrinking back with embaresment when she realized what she did.

Naruto was enthusiastic about her reasponse and gave a thumbs up "Alright then, its just you and me today Hinata! You know you're nothing like your cousin Neji, hes cold hearted and mean, not at all like you, your kind and gentle, thats why i like you Hinata."

'Naruto likes me' she thaught to herself, his kind words were making her blush, she just stood there for a moment, soaking in the moment.

"Whats wrong Hinata, we can't stand here and do nothing all day, i'll meet you by the gates, we'll have a lot of fun today, i can feel it, believe it!"

Hinata ran to get her things and and meet Naruto, she wondered what they would do she panicked to get her stuff and ran out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK so its a short chapter i know, but thats how i do it (if you read anymore of my stories, wich few have cries), but i hoped you like it. if you couldn't guess by the name there are going to be a lot more pairings than this, if i get a lot of reviews i'll do a realy unexpected one (ABSOLUTLY NO YAOI, NONE, ZERO). i'm going crazy with the pairings in a hope to get this out of my system, but i pray you all enjoy it.**

**also i don't have spell check so i appologise if i spelled anything wronge. please review.**

**have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Springtime in konoha**

**ch 2**

by: sir brinkley of eastlake

**A.N. chapter two is here and I finally figured out what to have Hinata and Naruto do, also you may want to keep track of all the other characters too. I tried to make this one longer and a bit more romantic. being a man of little words, let the story continue. and again, excuse my spelling.**

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the street by the river watching the leaves float down the water, they were trying their best to make idle chat but they couldn't find anything to talk about. A cold breeze blew by, Naruto shivered and was about to curse the wind until he noticed Hinata hudled up to him for warmth. Naruto began to blush as she hooked her arm around his. they walked for a while longer until Hinata broke the silence, "I know, lets get some lunch, I-I havn't eaten yet today."

Naruto quivered as he remembered his empty wallet, he was about to tell her to get her own lunch, but something was stopping him, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her no. "Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"Its... its nothing,..., I have an idea, how about a special treat, what do you say Hinata." Naruto had a half baked plan that he hoped would work with all his might.

"That sounds great," Hinata said with a giggle, "what is it."

"Thats a suprise, just follow me."

Back at the hidden leaf training grounds Neji was sparing with TenTen. They were in a rather heated battle, TenTen could tell Neji was annoyed by her presence but she didn't care, she was hoping she would grow on him. they took a break to get something to drink and while they were sitting there a dead silence arose over the clearing. TenTen was looking at Neji and smiling, he was looking away but she knew he could see her, she was glad he let her train with him but she knew he was getting more and more agitated as the time past.

"Neji, how about we do something else. You want to get something to eat?"

"I don't eat during training, if you want something to eat you can leave."

"FINE I WILL!" TenTen stomped off, feeling very rejected. She wasn't very hungry anymore and was feeling a sadness creep up on her. She began to wonder what Lee was up to.

Lee was running his last round for the morning, his cart had only a bag of books in it to be dropped of at the bookstore. When he got there he noticed Sakura was working there, he was delighted to see her.

"Good day to you Sakura, I must say you look wonderful today. I have the delivery of books."

"Oh, hey Lee. You can put the books in the back."

Lee felt a little awkward that she didn't return his greeting. when he got back from the back room he went to talk to Sakura again.

"Hey Sakura, i was about to get some lunch, pleas allow me to get you some too."

"Oh, no thanks Lee, I'll get it myself."

Lee felt the dark cloud of misery creeping up on him, he was going to try one last time.

"Please Sakura, why will you noy date me? Do i smell foul, am i unatractive, what is it!?"

"Look Lee, theres nothing wrong with you its just, well... its..."

"Its sasuke isn't it. Hes been gone for such a long time now, if he realy cared about you he would be here now."

"I'm sorry Lee, maybe some other time, not now okay."

Lee skulked out of the store, the ground shaking with each step. He grabbed his cart and ran back to the delivery yard, shredding up the road as he went. His anger had subsided as he walked down the street, he was very depressed and staring down at the ground. He wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped shoulders with someone.

"I am sorry if I caused you any trouble... TenTen, I thought you were training with Neji?"

"Not anymore, Neji is a jerk, I wish he could be more like you... say, Lee you want to go do something, maybe get lunch."

"I would very much enjoy that, then lets go!"

They took each others hand and walked.

"Naruto? A-are we lost?"

"No no, its nothing like that, I uh, oh wait there it is."

Naruto spotted a small blossom off in the distance, he remembered a grove of trees that bore lots of fruit in the early spring, he just hoped it wasn't too early. As they aproached the grove they could smell the perfume of many flowers. When they arived the grove was covered in all sorts of buds and blossoms, the air was thick in in the nectar like scent.

"Oh, Naruto, this is wonderful, thank you for taking me here." she said as she grabbed handfulls of flowers for her collection. Naruto looked franticly for the fruit he remembred growing here. He searched for nearly 20 minutes, he was glad Hinata was busy picking flowers, he didn't want her to get impatient, for some reason he felt himself wanting more and more to make her happy, he couldn't describe it.

"Ah, I found it, YES!"

"What is it Naruto?"  
"Lunch!" he held out an armsfull of bright pink fruit, still small and unripe, but Hinata didn't care, they enjoyed them for several hours till the poor little bush had no more in it. Then Hinata got an idea, "Hey Naruto, I have an idea."

"What is it Hinata?" he said with a mouthfull of food.

"Here, just follow me, its a suprise." she grabbed his arm and dragged him along out of the forest.

"WHOA, hey, where are we going." Naruto said struggling to keep up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so, there goes another chapter, i feel this getting out of my system now so this story may only be a few more chapters (unless i get lots of reviews of course), and i have a big suprise for the next chapter. i hope i didn't mention food and eating too much, i wrote this while hungry, i did i word count, i mentioned food, lunch, and eat a lot. so you ramance fiends you, until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Springtime in Konoha**

by: sir brinkley of eastlake

ch 3

**A.N. : well i finaly got to chapter three and this story could go two directions, either it ends for good in the chapter imediatly after this one, or it continues after the time skip, i need reviews on what you think, in fact i have enabled anonymouse coments just for that reason. so enjoy another unspellchecked chapter.**

They were sitting in a booth at a very nice restaraunt, Lee and TenTen, for Lee had made plenty of money on his morning cart runnings even after paying for all the damages. They had talked about many things, the recent lack of missions, the warming weather, but mostly how much of a jerk Neji was. Niether of them realised how long they had spent there, the check came and after a short rant from Lee about the price, they left. they walked down by the river and sat at a bench, Niether Lee or TenTen were talking much now as the sun set on the horizen, TenTen felt happy, Lee had saved her from what would have been an entire day of sculking after being rejected by Neji. Lee had an intense look in his eyes as he looked off into the sunset, his concentration was broken by a kiss on the cheek from TenTen as she said to him "I had a realy nice time today Lee, I'll see you tomarrow."

"So long TenTen, i hope we get to do this again, allow me to escort you home."

"No its okay, i need some time to walk and think alone."

"O-okay, tomarrow then, right here at noon."

"Yes Lee, i'm looking forward to it."

TenTen began to blush as she walked away into the dusk, and Lee returned to his intense stare over the horizen.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on top of the mountain with the Hokage faces carved onto it, all the way at the peak.

"Wow, Hinata, I never knew there was a path up here, i can see the whole town!" Naruto said with great exitement.

"I come up here sometimes to see y... the town from above, sometimes i see some chuunin talking at the emergency shelter, and i used to see you paint on the faces, but not for a while."

"Ya, i do a lot of crazy stuff," he looked at the setting sun, "I better get going, its getting late, I'll see you tomarrow Hinata... oh, let me see you home."

"Okay, but lets go by the old part of town first."

"That will take a while and you'll get home realy late, but i guess we can do that." he wanted to just leave her there, and he normally would have, but he came to the conclusion that he liked her.

As they passed by the old district Hinata stoped by a small shrine on the side of the road, it was old and cracked but it still had a few offerings on it.

"What is this Hinata?"

"Its a shrine of Bishamon-ten, the god of hapiness and war, i try not to think of war too much and i always pray for hapiness."

"Wow Hinata thats deep, I'll join you."

they gave a short prayer but naruto soon fell asleep and fell into the statue hitting his head.

"Ow ow ow, man i realy need to get home."

"I want to stay here a while longer, you go Naruto and I'll see you tomarrow."

"Okay Hinata, I hope you make it home safely."

"Don't worry, and besides i don't think Neji would be too happy to see us together."

Naruto was only a few hundred feet away when he heard a familiar scream and a flash of light from where Hinata was. He ran as fast as he could back to the shrine, which took only about three seconds, to see she was no longer there and the faint remanents of a smoke bomb blowing away in the wind.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto called out, he looked for a trail and all he saw was a single trail of footsteps. he ran after them into the night.

As night fell on the village in hidden in the sand Temari sat on the top of a plataeu looking at the moonrise. Kankuro came and sat next to her, "You look tired after that last mission Temari, you should get inside before the night sets in, spring is still young you know and the night could still freeze you solid."

"I can take care of myself, and you are no exeption. And if this is your form of come on you already know my answer."

"Jeez Temari, your as cold as the desert night, (damn that Shikamaru)"

Kankuro walked off with his head down but he felt a tug on his arm.

"I can't let you walk home alone and freeze can I."

"Temari?..."

"Its not what it looks like, you remember survival class, never travel the desert without a partner."

They walked into the setting moon towards the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**short and sweet, hard to believe it took me 3 weeks to write it. please review and tell me what you think i should do, again i enabled anonymous reviews (though i don't know how much that will help). until the next chapter(s), peace out.**


End file.
